What's Up With That Boy
by FinchelFeet1
Summary: Klaine AU One Shot. Blaine is a popstar who goes by the name "Anderson." He starts his tour in New York and everything seems to go fine, until he spots a boy who was looking at his phone through the whole show. What was up with him?


**A/N: I wanted to write a one shot about Klaine and then an idea popped up… That's when I started to write this story, and it became just a little than I wanted it to be... Sorry for my English, it isn't my mother tongue. **

**What's up with that boy?**

"No! Don't touch me, I can do it on my own!"

Blaine pushed the costume makers off him. They always had to do the final check, and when they did, they always touched him. What even? He could check his costume in the mirror! He bet they were just weird, dirty fans who saw him as a god and somehow became costume designers and ended up with him.

"Mr. Anderson, the crowd is waiting for you!"

His manager said, who had suddenly appeared in his dressing room.

"Yeah yeah yeah, tell em to wait a minute. I'll be there."

The manager shook his head and walked away. Blaine looked angry at his costume designers, who still were in his dressing room, creepily staring at him.

"Go away, guys! Can't I have my last spare minute alone in my dressing room? Gosh…"

The costume designers slowly left the room. Blaine took another look in the mirror. He looked great today. Oh wait, he always did. Costume or not. He suddenly heard the crowd yelling

"Anderson! Anderson! Anderson! Anderson! Anderson!"

He knew it was time. He took a deep breath and made his way to the stage. The audience screamed as he appeared. He took a bow and started talking.

"Hello, my lovely fans! Are you ready for the 'Anderson To The Top – Tour'? Cuz you guys know it's starting today, right?"

The crowd yelled again, but this time he spotted one person who didn't. He was just playing a game on his phone. Just ignore him, Anderson. He's not worth it.

"And what do you guys think of my new costume? Awesome, right?"

Blaine turned round to show every side of it, and the audience screamed again, well, except that one boy. He didn't even look up. How rude.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! I hope you guys are ready, cuz I'm about to start!"

The crowd screamed again.

"This song is called 'Superstar.' Sing with me whenever you know the lyrics!"

Blaine started to sing and the audience, except that one boy, sang along. This was going to be an interesting concert.

/

The concert was almost over. The boy still hadn't looked up…

"Before I go… Did you like the show?"

The crowd said yes and woohooed, and this time that one boy looked up and yelled

"Boohoo! You're such a drag queen!"

Then he looked next to him.

"I wish I'd never gone with you, Tina."

She was apparently his friend. Tina gave him a small push.

"Shut up."

Blaine heard her say. Before he knew what he was doing, he was standing on the edge of the stage.

"You, Mr. Red Scarf, what did you just say?"

He looked at Blaine and laughed.

"That this show was shit and I can't wait to get home."

Tina pushed him again.

"Do you know where you're talking to?"

She said and I took a bow in my mind. She was absolutely right. He shouldn't talk to him like that.

"Joseph!"

Blaine yelled and his manager came onto the stage, and held his arms in front of his eyes because of the bright lights and perhaps because there were many people.

"What's the emergency?"

Blaine pointed at the boy and his friend Tina.

"Take those two to the back. I wanna have a word with them."

"Do you really-"

Blaine interrupted Joseph.

"Yes I do. You should listen to me, you know…"

The audience watched them in silence. He knew they were jealous of that boy and Tina. They all wanted to come backstage too.

Joseph nodded. When he asked the boy and Tina to come, Tina came immediately, but the boy didn't make a move, so Joseph sent a bodyguard towards him, who tilted him up and brought him to Joseph.

"This makes no sense! I want to go home! Let me go!"

The boy tried to run, but the bodyguard held him tight as he walked with Tina and Joseph to the back.

"Sorry for that. Anyway, I hope you'd have a great time, I hope I didn't disappoint you, and make sure you pre-order my upcoming album 'Almost There' on iTunes. Love you, New York!"

Blaine said and the crowd applauded and he bowed. Then he turned around, walked back, and just before he slipped in the back he turned around again to see if everyone still was there, applauding. They were. Amazing fans.

/

"I don't even know what I'm doing here."

The boy said after they'd all settled down. Everyone looked at him.

"You know very well why, Kurt. You've miscalled Anderson. THE Anderson."

Tina said and Kurt (that apparently was his name) snorted.

"C'mon Tina, he's just human. Like us, only dumber. And I don't regret my words. I don't regret anything I've said."

"Pardon me? You call Anderson dumb?"

Joseph asked with widened eyes. Kurt just raised his shoulders.

"Yes, duh. First album: 'From the Start', second album: 'On My Way', third album: 'Raising', fourth album: 'To the Top' and your upcoming album: 'Almost There'?! Like, seriously!? I bet the one after 'Almost There' is going to be called: 'Made It.' That's so idiotic! A five year old kid from the ghetto could even have thought up those titles!"

Everyone looked at Kurt with their mouths open. Except Blaine.

"Right. I think I know the situation. Would you guys mind to leave Kurt and I alone?"

Blaine looked at Joseph, the bodyguard and Tina. Joseph and the bodyguard nodded and walked away.

"Me too?"

Tina asked and Blaine rolled his eyes. Tina got it and followed Joseph and the bodyguard. Blaine stood up, closed the door and sat back down. This needed to be a private conversation.

"What did you mean with 'I think I know the situation?' Like, you don't even know me. So don't act like you do, cuz that would make me hate you even more.

Kurt blurted out and Blaine laughed.

"Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You've ever been a fan."

"That's nonsense."

"It is true."

"No."

"How would you know the exact titles of my albums, then?"

"Tina."

Blaine nodded. He was going to win this.

"And I have to believe that? You asked her the titles of my albums? I mean, in what other way would she have told you…"

"She just… I just… It's…"

Kurt searched for his words. Blaine smiled.

"Got ya. You've been a fan. When did it start and when did it end?"

Kurt stared at his hands. He seemed to be really ashamed. He was numb.

"You know, you don't have to do this, tell me."

Kurt looked up.

"I don't?"

"No, but the sooner you tell me, the sooner you can go home."

"But what if I don't tell at all?"

Blaine raised his shoulders.

"You'd be here forever I guess."

Kurt's eyes almost popped out.

"You got to be kidding me!"

Blaine raised his shoulders again.

"No. Not at all."

He leaned forwards.

"Why exactly don't you want to tell me? Are you scared? Ashamed? Are you-"

Kurt interrupted Blaine.

"No! I just… You don't know me. I can't be forced to tell you something. Wait. Why do YOU wanna know this?"

Good one.

"Well there's got to be a reason you went with your friend to see my show but kept looking at your phone."

"Yes! Because she wanted to go very badly, but not alone! I was just being a good friend! I wasn't interested in your show, accept it!"

Blaine sighed.

"Relax, Kurt. Stop lying to yourself. Stop lying to me. Tell me what I wanna hear from you."

"Do you hear yourself?! That's so selfish, I-"

Kurt stopped talking. Suddenly tears were streaming down his face.

"You know what? Fine, I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean I like you know."

"Oh, I know."

Kurt nodded.

"It all began when I found your channel on YouTube. You didn't even have published your first album yet. You just covered songs and posted them online. I thought you had got some talent and stuff… I believed in you. I also believed you weren't ever going to change…"

"Oh, that's what-"

Kurt interrupted Blaine.

"You wanted me to tell, remember? So, zip it, Anderson."

Blaine folded his arms. He was such a rude boy.

"And then you published your first album. I was proud of you. No, it wasn't on the charts, but I was proud, just because you did it, you did what you always had wanted… Then your second album came out. It got on the charts, it wasn't listed high, but after all, I again were proud of you. But then your third album came out after you signed a contract for a record company. You did it under their condition you needed to change a bit, so you would become more remarkable and would get more attention… I still don't understand why you agreed with it! You started to dress differently, act differently, even talk differently, like, what the fuck?! I decided to ignore you from then on because you weren't you anymore, but it was too late. I had already made Tina a fan so every time I was with her I had to hear what you had done, what you had recorded, what you had published, how you were planning a tour… When she heard you were going to come to New York, she called me, screaming 'OH MY GOSH KURT HE IS GOING TO GIVE A CONCERT HERE KURT DO YOU BELIEVE IT KURT' and I was like 'that's great Tina.' You know, I tried to be nice. But then she asked me if I'd come with her. I said yes even before I realized. I was just being a good friend…"

"Kurt. Be honest with me. Please."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Okay! I… I still like your music, you know, that's the problem! I think you're disgusting, but I honestly praise your music, that's why I went with her. You happy now?"

Kurt breathed very heavily. He needed to calm down. Blaine stood up and walked closer to him.

"I am. I get now why you didn't want to look up. But Kurt… Look at me."

Kurt sighed and looked up.

"I haven't changed, Kurt. You may think so, and maybe you're right for a bit, but on the inside I'm still the same! That's why you still like my music, because it's still the same, only better, and you know, my music comes from my inside, not from my outside."

Kurt raised his shoulders and wiped his tears away.

"You may be right with that… but… I still don't get WHY THESE CLOTHES? Like ugh, that's so-"

"Gay?"

Kurt looked down and up again.

"Yeah… And I would know, cuz I'm really into fashion and I knew I was gay as long as I can remember, so…"

They both laughed.

"Maybe 'On My Way' I found out, you know… that I was gay…"

Kurt snorted.

"See what you did there. Very smart. Very funny. But err… I didn't… I didn't-"

Kurt frowned.

"No, of course you didn't know. I've never told anyone about it. Yeah, well, except my parents… Even my manager doesn't know…"

Kurt's eyes widened.

"So I'm the first one you- You trust me? Why do you tell me this? Why wouldn't you tell Tina so she would stop fangirling about how your wedding would be like…"

Blaine laughed.

"She really does that?"

"Yes. Too often."

They both laughed.

"But err… I haven't decided yet if I trust you, but I just needed to tell you."

"What? Yet? I don't get it. Why exactly did you needed to-"

Before Kurt could finish his sentence, Blaine had flew over to him and kissed him right on the lips.

"Anderson, what are you doing?"

Kurt said with his eyes widened after the kiss stopped.

"I'm doing something we both have been waiting for…"

Blaine kissed Kurt again.

"What?" 

Kurt said and pushed Blaine back.

"Yeah, you a little bit longer than me… How I know? Why would you ever kiss me back, then?"

Blaine came closer again, and just before he kissed him again, he whispered

"And it's Blaine for you, by the way."

"Oh well, but Anderson sounds better… hotter…"

Kurt smiled.

"Then Anderson it is."

Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt again, but he heard a sound like a door was opening, so took a few steps backwards. He was right. It was a door. Tina got into the room. She looked around.

"What happened in here? Why is he smiling?"

Tina frowned as she pointed at Kurt.

"Girl, you don't wanna know."

Blaine said. Tina frowned even deeper.

"I think we should tell her, Kurt, don't you think?"

"Tell me what?"

Kurt and Blaine smirked.

"Stop smiling so creepily! What happened? What happened? Anderson? Kurt?"

"Nah, I think it's fine like this."

Kurt said and Tina freaked out even more.'

"Oh yeah? You think so? Cuz I don't think so. I'll find out. I will."

Tina said and ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, Anderson?"

"Make out until she comes back?"

**A/N: Please review! (And no, I'm not continuing it, cuz it's a ONE SHOT) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
